Flow cytometry is a unique and powerful technology for analyzing the fluorescent properties of particles and can be readily applied to determining the phenotype and function of cells, as well as utilized for isolating defined cell populations by sorting. In recent years the use of flow cytometric analyses in HIV research has become ever more prominent as newer approaches for dissecting the interactions between HIV and cells of the immune system have been developed. The mission ofthe University of Alabama (UAB) Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) Flow Cytometry Core is thus to maximize the benefits of this technology by providing the necessary instrumentation within a well organized, centralized, facility that is capable of handling potentially infectious material. The aims of the flow cytometry core are to now build upon our progress-to-date by further enhancing services and training activities so that users are empowered to take full advantage of the sophisticated instrumentation that is available. We aim to promote innovation by providing a user platform that fosters collaborations and cross-core partnerships that encourage cutting-edge AIDS related research activities. During the last funding period we consolidated the CFAR Flow Cytometry Core with the RDCC Flow Cytometry Core (NIH NOT-RR-10-001). We were able to obtain r $900,000 from various sources to be invested into the flow cytometry infrastructure, which includes the purchase of a new. FACS Aria If cell sorter and several equipment and laser upgrades. During this period, the CFAR Flow Cytometry Core has supported the research activities of 95 Principle Investigators and has contributed to basic, clinical, and translational initiatives in the areas of viral pathogenesis, anti-viral research, cellular immunity, and vaccine design. The core has supported the activities of 78 NIH grants and contributed to more than 150 publications.